


The Wicked Ex-Witch of the Pacific North-West

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Tender Is The Heart [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Couch, Cuddling, Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind Schade awakes to find herself alone. She goes in search of the boys and finds them where she was rather expecting to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wicked Ex-Witch of the Pacific North-West

Adalind Schade makes her way carefully down the stairs. She’s been awake for about half an hour, and since she can’t hear anything she knows she’s alone upstairs.

Again.

Her back aches a little, and since she’s now quite heavily pregnant, her balance, particularly on the stairs is a little precarious.

She reaches the bottom step and glances over towards the couch. It faces the French windows, so she can’t see anything from where she is.

She creeps forward and peers over the back.

REALLY!

She is torn then between stamping her foot and screaming like a toddler, and something more tenderly emotional, because damn.

They curled up together, Nick’s half on his back, Sean is burrowed into his Grimm, arms wrapped around Nick’s waist, nose buried in Nick’s shoulder clutching the younger man close like a child would a teddy bear. Nick has one arm around Sean’s back, the other wrapped around Sean’s neck and their legs are all tangled up. They couldn’t be physically closer if they tried. And they look absolutely adorable all sleepy and cuddled up.

She sniffs, detecting a faint odour of rum and milk again. Something that Nick swears is an old family recipe (and boy does Adalind not want to hear anything about Nick’s Aunt Marie right now) and Adalind knows is more about them continuing to float on that old river in Egypt.

She doesn’t blame them. Nick has been good to her, Sean has been wary, but he’s brought both of them into his house and given them a rent-free roof over their heads. She just wished she had known the extent of their feelings for one another.

If this goes on for much longer, one day she is just going to have to do something about it.

There’s a large fleece blanket folded on the back of the sofa, she can’t help noticing that they are both slightly chilled. Very softly, so as not to wake them, she spreads the blanket over them. Sean snuffles and his arms pull Nick closer, without opening his eyes, the Grimm plants a gentle kiss on the Zauberbiest’s forehead, they shift a little then settle and this time Adalind rolls her eyes at her own response.

They really are too cute.


End file.
